zimfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wszechmocny Najwyższy Fioletowy
'''Wszechmocny Najwyższy Fioletowy '''jest współwładcą Irkeńskiego Imperium wraz z Wszechmocnym Najwyższym Czerwonym. On i Czerwony są najwyższymi żyjącymi Irkenami, dając im tym pełną władzę nad wszystkimi aspektami rasy Irkenów (poprzedni Najwyżsi, Spork i Miyuki, zostali zjedzeni przez Cthulu, kreację Zima). Chociaż jedynym sposobem na odróżnienie Czerwonego i Fioletowego jest ich kolor, Fioletowy jest opisywany jako "komediowa część" ich duetu. Nie pracuję on tak ciężko jak Czerwony, ale prawdopodobnie dostały mu się lepsze kwestie w serialu. Wraz z Czerwonym ma zdolność do lewitacji dzięki technologi znanej jako "poduszkowe paski", oraz oboje są uzależnieni od fast-foodów. Wygląd Obaj Czerwony i Fioletowy różnią się ubiorem i istrukturą ciała od zwykłych Irkenów. Jego ramiona są bardziej pękate przed palcami przez znajdujące się na nich jednolite rękawice, oraz posiada tylko dwa cienkie palce zamiast zwykłych trzech. Jego klatka piersiowa i nogi są połączone bardzo cienkim torsem, a jego szyja również jest bardzo cienka. Jego stopy mogą różnić się od tych należących do przeciętnego Irkena, ale ciężko to stwierdzić, ponieważ ciągle lewituję. Potwierdzono że ma to miejsce u wszystkich Najwyższych, ponieważ koncepty Najwyższej Miyuki i Sporka również zostały pokazane w tym stylu. Wygląd obojga Najwyższych został zmieniony w połowie pierwszego sezonu: Jhonem Vasques postanowił "odchudzić" ich torsy, a także wprowadzić inne aktualizacje w ich kostiumach i w ogólnym wyglądzie fizycznym. Podobnie jak Czerwony i wszyscy poprzedni Najwyżsi, Fioletowy posiada dwa palce, a nie trzy posiadane przez zwykłego Irkena. Zostało stwierdzone przez załogę tworzącą Najeźdźcę Zima, że Najwyżsi tracą kciuki w ceremonii w której stają się Najwyższymi, aby udowodnić, że mogą "rządzić Imperium tylko dwoma placami", ale Fioletowy raczej ukrywa kciuki w obrębie jego rękawic. Osobowość Fioletowy, jak wspomniano powyżej, jest bardziej komiczny z dwóch obecnych Najwyższych. Był mniej zdolny niż Czerwony w "Backseat Drivers from Beyondthe Stars", wybierając panikę zamiast przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. Oboje są bardzo leniwi i małostkowi, jakkolwiek, oraz oboje lubią przekąski i rządzą wszystkimi Irkenami. Fioletowy jest też ogólnie mniej cierpliwy niż Czerwony. Jest bardziej skłonny krytykować rzeczy, których nie lubi: Megadoomer i nazwę Resisty, wymieniając tylko kilka przykładów. Często jest on antagonizowany przez Czerwonego, jednak wydaje się że jest mniej lub bardziej tolerancyjny na zastraszanie, często po prostu śmiejąc się w odpowiedzi. Rola w Najeźdźcy Zimie Główny artykuł: Wszechmocni Najwyżsi Fioletowy, obok Czerwonego, ma ostateczną władzę nad wszystkimi Irkenami. On i Czerwony są tymi, którzy przypisali najeźdźców do swoich planet, wysłali Zima na jego wygnanie na Ziemię i stworzyli GIR-a. Nadzorują postępy najeźdźców na ich misjach, a także ogólną dominację Irkenów we wszechświecie. Jednak zazwyczaj spędzają oni większość swojego czasu na wylegiwaniu się i jedzeniu, oraz podkreślania luksusu swoich pozycji. Z drugiej strony, Operacja Nadchodząca Zagłada II wydaje się być całkiem dobrze opanowana. Najlepiej jednak opisać ich jako zwykłe figurki, ponieważ mózgi kontrolne tak naprawdę sprawują władzę nad ko Irkenami. Opinia Fioletowego o Zimie waha się od irytacji do żartobliwej kpiny. Na przykład w "The Nightmare Begins" Fioletowy czuł się zirytowany, gdy zobaczył Zima, podczas gdy w "Battle of the Planets" ledwo co mógł powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, kiedy słuchał raportu najeźdźcy. Jednak Fioletowy i Czerwony uczestniczyli w dość sympatycznej rozmowie z Zimem w odcinku "Abducted", omawiając dziwaczny dla nich fakt, że pomimo bycia wysokimi, ludzie są strasznie głupi. Poza tym jednym przypadkiem, Fioletowy zawsze wyraża swoją pogardę dla Zima przy każdej możliwej okazji. Niejednokrotnie próbował on zabić Zima, na przykład wysyłając go na szkolenie wojskowe w Hobo 13. Niestety, próby te prowadzą czasem do katastrofy; W "Megadoomer" Najwyższy próbował wysłać Zimowi pakiet pełen niebezpiecznie uszkodzonych jednostek SIR, mając nadzieję, że najeźdźca zostanie przez nie zabity. Jednak niezadowolony pracownik celowo zamienił etykiety pakietu Zima z pakietem najeźdźcy Tenn, powodując zniszczenie bazy Tenn przez maniakalne jednostki SIR. W rezultacie została ona zdemaskowana, przechwycona przez Meekroby, doprowadzając do wypowiedzenia przez nie wojny Irkeńskiemu Imperium. Według bardzo wątpliwej koncepcji fabuły mającej być końcem serii, obaj Najwyżsi mieli by zostać zlikwidowani, a Zim i Tak mieli by zająć ich miejsce. Fioletowy często kłamie i stara się oszukać Zima. Przykładem jest "The Nightmare Begins", gdy przedstawia mu uszkodzoną jednostkę SIR twierdząc, że jest "zaawansowana". Inny przypadek następuje w "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars", kiedy dołączył on do Czerwonego udając, że zostali zaatakowani przez statek wroga. Należy zauważyć, że jego kłamstwa wydają się być o wiele bardziej oczywiste niż te Czerwonego, a czasami ma kłopoty z zapamiętywaniem, aby trzymać się swojej wersji, często wyjawiając całą prawdę w podekscytowaniu. Fioletowy i Czerwony nie doceniają szkód, jakie Zim może powodować od czasu do czasu. Mimo że Zim jest daleko od działania Nadchodzącej Zagłady II, wciąż często udaje mu się ją utrudnić, raz przez porwanie Masywu w "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars". Fioletowy jest odpowiedzialny za wydarzenia z 4 serii komiksowej, przez jego leniwy wybór, aby wyrzucić resztkę serowej przekąski przez generator tunelu robaka Skranga, a nie wstać, aby wrzucić ją do kosza, co prowadzi do wysłania jej do bazy Zima i jego założenia, że to jakiś prezent. Fioletowy wpada na pomysł nabrania Zima, stwierdzając, że przekąska jest nową bronią, którą musi aktywować poprzez szereg upokarzających i bolesnych działań. Ciekawostki * Możliwe że Czerwony i Fioletowy są pierwszymi współwładcami na Irku, ponieważ ich jedyni poprzednicy, Miyuki i Spork, byli jedynie samodzielnymi władcami. * Fioletowy nigdy nie został nazwany po imieniu w rzeczywistym show, on i Czerwony są wspólnie określani jako Najwyżsi przez wszystkich innych, pomimo że poprzedni Najwyżsi byli wymieni z imienia. Zarówno fani, jak i aktorzy głosowi Najeźdźcy Zima oraz ekipa produkcyjna nazywali Czerwonego i Fioletowego w ten sposób (choć w scenariuszu "The Trial" młody Irken o imieniu Timmy otwarcie zwrócił się do Fioletowego jako takiego). Jednak imię Fioletowego zostało ostatecznie potwierdzone w 4 wydaniu serii komiksów, co oznaczałoby również, że jego partner również w rzeczywistości nazywa się Czerwony. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Irkeni Kategoria:Imperium Irkenów